


Smoke and Mirrors

by SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Lies, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Nico BROKE THEIR HEARTS, Thomas Sanders Angst, Unsympathetic Nico Flores, also Virgil isn't unsympathetic, he's just overwhelmed with emotions, spreading rumors, using one for fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: I guess that smile was nothing but smoke and mirrors.(Also no hate please! I adore Nico but like... Angst man XD)
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders, Platonic DLAMPR
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	Smoke and Mirrors

A month has gone by and Thomas was over the moon, Nico was everything he ever wanted in a spouse. He was sweet, smart, funny, and all around just kind, heck even Janus approved of him and it took the deceitful side a while to fully trust him! Sure, there was the mild anxiety he had from Virgil every now and then, fearing that this was too good to be true, but even Virgil couldn’t deny that Nico was perfect. 

For once other than his Youtube and past Vine career, Thomas feels like he’s doing something right. 

Until November 16th happened that is. 

“Uh… Thomas? I think you should check your Twitter dude…” Says Joan over the phone that morning, it was still early so Thomas was barely awake. 

“Can’t it wait? I stayed up late chatting with Nic… Joan I swear he’s just so amazi-.”

“After you look at Twitter you won’t think he’s so amazing, Thomas, just…  _ look.”  _

Joan’s comment had Thomas feeling wide awake, he closes his call with Joan and opens the Twitter app, Thomas’ mouth goes dry. 

‘ I really thought I could trust @ThomasSanders, since we’ve been seeing each other for a while, but turns out I was wrong. He’s a thief and a plagiariser, thanks for giving me “credit” like you promised.’ 

Anxiety grips Thomas’ heart, he scrolls down at the replies and feels tears well up in his eyes. So many people were taking Nico’s side, Thomas chokes back a sob and covers his mouth. He didn’t even know what Nico was talking about! 

With trembling fingers Thomas pulls up his messages with Nico. 

‘ _ Why would you tweet something like that?? What’re you even talking about??’  _

Thomas anxiously waits for a reply, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest. He grips his phone tight when the read receipt pops up. 

‘ _ Come on, you should have known this wasn’t a real thing, Thomas. You’re a famous Youtuber, of course I talked to you that day. It’s nothing personal really.’  _

“Nothing  _ personal!?  _ He’s just made you out to be a thief which is such a bullshit lie that you don’t even need  _ me  _ to point it out!” An enraged Janus exclaims from the foot of the bed, Thomas takes one glance at the deceitful side, looking away when he notices the human half of the sides face being flushed his normal eye rung in red from unshed tears. 

‘ _ Besides, it’s not like we had much in common either. Were you really that blind to not see it?’  _

Thomas throws his phone down on his nightstand, he buries his face in his hands and lets out a shuddering breath. 

“Now, kiddo it’s okay! M-Maybe it’s just a prank! He said he liked pranks remember? It’ll be a-ok later just wait!” Patton exclaims, his voice wobbly from barely held back emotions. 

“Damn daddy, I thought we went over that repression was bad! Come on, let’s just murder him and hide the body. No one has to know, besides I always thought that he was a bitch boy anyways.” 

Thomas sniffles, he digs his fingers into his cheeks. ‘ _ Why can’t I just get lucky in love just this one time?’  _

“Thomas, you need to breathe, we can… think about this logically. We will take a break from social media then address this issue once our mind is clear.” Logan’s voice is gentle, it almost snuffs out Thomas’ anxiety… almost. 

“God I  _ knew  _ we shouldn’t have done this! I told Roman it was going to be a mistake, but what did I do?? Let feelings take control! God I knew we should have just ran when he walked away, I  _ knew  _ it. You might as well delete all of our social media, you’re ruined now!” 

Thomas let out a whimper, he didn’t know what to do, the man he thought was the one spreading a horrible lie and just used him for publicity, his sides were being conflicting, why… Why did he have to be so  _ wrong?  _

They all tense up when Thomas’ phone goes off, playing Nico’s text tone. 

“ _ Don’t look at it!”  _ Virgil yells in his tempest tongue. 

Everyone in the room flinches, except for Thomas. Instead he goes against the anxious side and picks his phone up. 

‘ _ Come on don’t be a baby about it. It’s not like it’s going to hurt you, with all your fans.’  _

“Y-You tell him he can go to hell, I don’t  _ care  _ if that’s not princely or kid friendly, you tell that fame hungry, lie spreading, a-asshole to go to hell!” 

Thomas looked up startled, standing in the far corner of his room was Roman. The creative side's face flushed a horrible red, his eyes puffy and his hands trembling. Thomas looks back down at his phone, he breathes deeply. 

‘ _ If you just wanted a shout out, all you had to do was ask… Not… Not lead me on, not spread lies about me stealing from you. You got what you wanted Nico, have a nice life.’  _

Thomas hits send before blocking his… ex? Did Nico even think they were official? Probably not, it doesn’t matter now. 

Thomas and his sides stay silent, Patton quietly sniffling, Remus fidgeting itching to break something, Logan and Janus acting as if everything is fine but Thomas could see the unshed tears in their eyes. 

Virgil was sitting on the dresser his hood pulled over his head, Thomas could see tear tracks staining the emo’s face. 

“T-This is all my fault… I… I’m so sorry…” 

Everyone looked to Roman, fresh tears streaming down the creative sides' faces. He forces a smile and looks at Thomas. 

“I-I’ll do better next time, I-I promise…” 

Thomas hated the hollowed feeling that Nico brought back into his heart. 


End file.
